encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lazy Song
"The Lazy Song" is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars for his debut studio album Doo-Wops & Hooligans (2010). It was serviced to contemporary hit radios in the United States on February 15, 2011 as the album's third single by Atlantic and Elektra. Development of "The Lazy Song" began while Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence and Ari Levine were hanging around the studio and didn’t feel like working. Mars wrote the song in collaboration with singer-songwriter, K'naan and his production team The Smeezingtons, who also produced the track. Musically, "The Lazy Song" has been described as borrowing "heavily from roots reggae", while lyrically it is an anthem to laziness. "The Lazy Song" reached number four on the US Billboard Hot 100, while it topped the charts in Denmark and charted on most international markets within the top five. It topped the charts in Denmark and the United Kingdom. Cameron Duddy and Mars directed the accompanying music video, in which Mars hangs out with five dancers with monkey masks while jest around in his underwear. Worldwide, it was one of the best selling digital singles of 2011 with sales of 6.5 million copies. Mars performed "The Lazy Song" on The Doo-Wops & Hooligans Tour (2010–12), and occasionally on The Moonshine Jungle Tour (2013–14). Contents 1 Development and production 2 Composition 3 Release 4 Critical reception 4.1 Accolades 5 Chart performance 6 Music video 6.1 Development and synopsis 6.2 Reception 7 Live performances 8 Track listing 9 Credits and personnel 10 Charts 10.1 Weekly charts 10.2 Year-end charts 11 Certifications 12 Release history 13 References 14 External links Development and production "The Lazy Song" is one of the eleven songs composed and produced by The Smeezingtons for Mars' debut studio album Doo-Wops & Hooligans.4 In an interview with Sound on Sound, fellow Smeezington Ari Levine explained how they came up with the song "It was a very tough song to write, even though it is so simple. That song began one day when we were hanging around the studio and hadn’t written a song for a few days and we were kind of burnt out and didn’t feel like working. We felt lazy. 'K’naan' was in the studio with us, and the four of us suddenly came up with this idea." He added, "After that we had a really hard time getting the groove and the drums to sit right. Once you have one piece of the puzzle, like when you realise that a drum track is good, you can add other things in after that."5 "The Lazy Song" was mixed at Larrabee Sound Studios in Hollywood by Manny Marroquin, while Christian Plata and Erik Madrid served as the assistant for mix.4 Ari Levine and Bruno Mars played all the instruments on the track and recorded them. Ari was also responsible for engineering the song at Levcon Studios in California.4 Stephen Marcussen mastered the song at Marcussen Mastering in California, while Jash Negandhi (DJ Dizzy) was responsible for the scratching on the track.4 Composition The Lazy Song Menu 0:00 A sample of the song features Mars singing over a moderate reggae beat. Problems playing this file? See media help. "The Lazy Song" was described as borrowing "heavily from roots reggae" and having a moderate reggae groove.67 According to the digital sheet music published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song was written in the key of B major and is set in time signature of common time with a tempo of 88 beats per minute.7 The vocal range spans from F♯4 to B5.7 "The Lazy Song" features an acoustic guitar,7 scratching,4 and a drum track5 on the instrumentation, being three minutes and fifteen seconds long.8 Lewis Corner, reviewer of Digital Spy wrote that "Bruno pulls a sickie in this reggae-pop number about, well, absolutely nothing." and noticed the "reggae-pop production" while describing Mars as a "couch potato of the daytime TV variety" due to the lyrics of the song "I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan/ Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants".2 Jim Farber of Daily News considered the song a "hymn to sloth".9 The single version of the song features whistling, which is not present on the album version.10 Lyrically, the song makes reference to MTV, the P90X home fitness DVDs, and the Cali Swag District song "Teach Me How to Dougie".111213 Release "The Lazy Song" was the third single to be released from Mars' debut studio album Doo-Wops & Hooligans (2010). Atlantic and Elektra released the song, initially for airplay on mainstream radio in the United States, on February 15, 2011.14 The single was released in the UK by the Warner Music Group on May 9, 2011, as a CD single containing both the single version and The Hooligans remix of "Grenade".15 On February 18, 2011 it was released as a digital download only in New Zealand, containing the single version of the song.8 On May 27, 2011, the CD single was then also released on Germany.16 Critical reception "The Lazy Song" has received generally favourable reviews from contemporary music critics. Eric Henderson of Slant Magazine noted that in song Mars "paints a portrait of Al Bundy as a young man"17 and Andy Gill of The Independent classified the song as a "laidback acoustic groove".18 Tim Sendra of AllMusic said it was one of the tracks from Doo-Wops & Hooligans that captured the laid-back groove.19 Scott Mervis of Pittsburgh Post-Gazette described the song as a "Jason Mraz/Sugar Ray-style reggae."1 Sean Fennessey, reviewer of The Washington Post felt the song was written in a "quality that is both endearing and damning".12 A mixed review came from Digital Spy reviewer, Lewis Corner, commented on the song being a "summery ditty more head-boppable than a Churchill nodding dog, which, given his current state of mind, is probably about all he could muster", giving it three starts out of five.2 From Entertainment Weekly, Leah Greenblatt considered that "other modes suit him less well; The Lazy Song is perhaps better left to Jason Mraz".20 Alexis Petridis of The Guardian, gave the song a negative review, writing that The Lazy Song "gets no further than the second verse before Mars – nothing if not keen to keep his fans abreast of his every activity in a world of 360-degree connectivity – announces that he's planning on having a wank".21 Accolades In 2011, the song received a nomination at the MP3Music Awards for "The BNC Award Best/New/Act", but lost.22 It also received a nomination for the "Choice Summer Song" award at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards.23 In 2011, the song was nominated at the NRJ Music Awards and ASCAP Pop Music Awards for, respectively, the International Song of the Year and Most Performed Song, having won the latter.2425 It also was nominated for 2011 Billboard Music Awards, it the category of Top Streaming Song.26 At the RTHK International Pop Poll Awards the song won "Top 10 Gold International Gold Songs".27 The song, according to Spotify and 300.000 users, was considered a "Hangover Cure".28 Chart performance "The Lazy Song" spent a total of 27 weeks on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and peaked at number 4.29 It also peaked at number 3 on Billboard's Pop Songs chart30 and at number 2 on the Adult Top 40 chart.31 The single sold over 1 million digital copies in the United States in May 2011, becoming Mars' fifth consecutive million-selling single as a solo and featured artist combined.32 The song has sold 3,262,000 digital copies in the United States by September 2012.33 Only in August 16, 2013 the song was certified Platinum, Double-Platinum and consequently Triple-Platinum at the same time.34 The song rose to number 5 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, having started at number 85 on March 19, 2011.35 It entered the Australian ARIA Singles Chart at number 10 on February 28, 2011 and eventually reached number 6.36 Worldwide, it was one of the best selling digital singles of 2011 with sales of 6.5 million copies.37 In New Zealand, it debuted at number eighteen on the New Zealand Singles Chart on February 28, 2011, and peaked at number three.38 In the United Kingdom, "The Lazy Song" peaked at the top of the UK Singles Chart, becoming Mars's third solo chart topper, and fourth in total, in Britain, as well as his third chart-topping song there in under a year following "Just the Way You Are" and "Grenade".3940 The single debuted at number 18 on the Denmark and peaked at number one, the only country in which it did.41 In Germany it reached number 9.42 "The Lazy Song" started at number 26 in the Dutch Top 40 on April 2, 2011, and peaked at number 4 in its eighth week on the chart.43 The single debuted at number 10 on the Ö3 Austria Top 40 and peaked at number 4.44 In Switzerland it entered the singles chart at number 29 and climbed to number 9.45 It peaked at number 11 on the French singles chart (SNEP), and it peaked at number 10 in Italy.4647 Music video Development and synopsis Mars and the Poreotics in a shot from the official music video. The official video was directed by Mars and Cameron Duddy, produced by Nick Tabri and Dara Siegel, and features Poreotics wearing chimpanzee masks; it was released on April 15, 2011. The whole video is one continuous and uninterrupted shot, it begins with Mars singing and hanging out in a bedroom with five dancers, they all wear monkey masks and Mars dresses in black sunglasses and a flannel shirt. While Mars sings what he feels to do on a day off, him and the monkeys perform dance moves typical of a boy-band, fool around and mimicking the song's lyrics. Philip Lawrence, a member of the Smeezingtons, makes an appearance, lip syncing the line, "Oh my God, this is great!" before being driven off by the chimps; the monkeys drop their pants when Mars sings, "I'll just strut in my birthday suit/and let everything hang loose!" The music video ends with Mars pouring yellow confetti all over his boxer-clad pals, right before him, Poreotics and Philip Lawrence, who meanwhile reappeared, striking a pose for the camera.48 An alternate video was directed by Nez, produced by Anne Johnson, and was released on May 27, 2011.49 The video features Leonard Nimoy, who "enjoys the lazy life". During the music video Nimoy, who wears a robe and slippers all day, is seen "wandering around the neighborhood and scaring the local Ginger kids, he's at home smoking weed and chilling out". Besides this, one or two other famous Trek stars make a brief appearance, like William Shatner.5051 Mars and Lawrence make a cameo in the video, walking out of the grocery store as Nimoy walks in.52 Reception "The Lazy Song" official video was nominated at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards for Best Choreography.53 It received a "Double Platinum" award for one of the most played music video on MTV channels around the world at the MTV Platinum Video Plays Awards ceremony.54 It was also nominated at the Myx Music Awards for "Favorite International Video".55 The UK Music Video Awards also recognized the video in the category of "Best Pop Video-UK" with a nomination.56 As of June 2016, the music video has received over 910 million views on YouTube. Live performances Mars has performed the song in several shows. The song was first performed live on Kidd Kraddick, on October 19, 2010.57 On October 22, 2010, a "soulful" arrangement of the song was sung for a Billboard Tastemakers video session.58 On April 28, 2011 he performed the song on the tenth season of American Idol.59 Mars also performed it at the NBA All-Star Tip Off Pre-Show in February 2011.60 The song was also performed on NBC's Today Show on June 24, 2011.61 On July 28, of that year Bruno performed in the X-Factor finale of France with the two finalists.62 On July 27, 2011 he performed the song at KIIS FM for the program Jojoontheradio.63 It was the seventh song of his debut worldwide tour, The Doo-Wops & Hooligans Tour (2010)64 and was tenth on the European set list of his second worldwide tour, The Moonshine Jungle Tour (2013). Track listing Digital download8 1."The Lazy Song" (Single Version) – 3:08 CD single15 1."The Lazy Song" (Single Version) – 3:08 2."Grenade" (The Hooligans Remix) – 3:30 Credits and personnel Mixing and masteringMixed at Larrabee Sound Studios, Hollywood, California; mastered at Marcussen Mastering, Hollywood, California; engineered at Levcon Studios, Hollywood, California. Personnel Songwriting – Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari Levine, K'naan Production – The Smeezingtons Engineering – Ari Levine Scratching – Jash Negandhi (DJ Dizzy) Mixing – Manny Marroquin Assistants – Erik Madrid, Christian Plata Mastering – Stephen Marcussen Instrumentation – Bruno Mars, Ari Levine Vocals – Bruno Mars Credits adapted from the liner notes of Doo-Wops & Hooligans, Elektra Records4 Charts Weekly charts Chart (2011) Peak position Australia (ARIA)36 6 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)44 4 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)65 4 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)66 7 Brazil (Billboard Brasil Hot 100)67 55 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)35 5 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)68 1 Denmark (Tracklisten)41 1 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)43 4 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)69 14 France (SNEP)46 11 Germany (Official German Charts)42 9 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)70 1 Ireland (IRMA)71 4 Israel (Media Forest)72 2 Italy (FIMI)47 10 Japan (Japan Hot 100)73 73 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)38 3 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)74 2 Scotland (Official Charts Company)75 3 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)76 1 Spain (PROMUSICAE)77 21 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)78 19 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)45 9 UK R&B (Official Charts Company)79 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)80 1 US Billboard Hot 10029 4 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)81 13 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)31 2 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)30 3 US Rhythmic (Billboard)82 15 Year-end charts Chart (2011) Position Australia (ARIA)83 14 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)84 45 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)85 17 Denmark (Hitlisten)86 24 Germany (Media Control AG)87 51 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)88 59 New Zealand (RIANZ)89 11 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)90 21 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)91 37 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)92 15 US Billboard Hot 10093 26 US Adult Pop Songs94 19 US Adult Contemporary95 36 US Pop Songs96 26 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)97 3× Platinum 210,000 Austria (IFPI Austria)98 Gold 15,000 Belgium (BEA)99 Gold 15,000 Canada (Music Canada)100 4× Platinum 320,000 Denmark (IFPI Denmark)101 Platinum 30,000 Germany (BVMI)102 Gold 150,000 Italy (FIMI)103 Platinum 30,000 Mexico (AMPROFON)104 Gold 30,000 New Zealand (RMNZ)105 Platinum 15,000 Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)106 Platinum 30,000 United Kingdom (BPI)107 Platinum 717,000 United States (RIAA)108 3× Platinum 3,500,00033 Streaming Denmark (IFPI Denmark)109 Platinum 900,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Release history Country Date Format Label United States14 February 15, 2011 Mainstream radio Atlantic, Elektra New Zealand8 February 18, 2011 Digital download Elektra United Kingdom15 May 9, 2011 CD single Warner Germany16 May 27, 2011 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Scott Mervis (October 7, 2010). "For the Record: Bruno Mars". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Block Communications. Retrieved October 16, 2010. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Lewis Corner (May 8, 2011). "Bruno Mars: 'The Lazy Song'". Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved January 30, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Alice Vincent (July 7, 2014). "Bruno Mars, Outkast, Wireless Festival, Finsbury Park, review: selfies and singalongs". Telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved January 27, 2016. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Doo-Wops & Hooligans (CD booklet). Bruno Mars. United States: Elektra Records. 2010. 2-525393. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Paul Tingen (June 2011). "Ari Levine & The Smeezingtons: Producing Bruno Mars". Sound on Sound. SOS Publications Group. Retrieved July 27, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Jon (October 6, 2010). "Critic's Notebook – Bruno Mars in Ascension". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved February 17, 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Bruno Mars The Lazy Song – Digital Sheet Music". MusicNotes. Retrieved 2011-02-28. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d "The Lazy Song – Single". iTunes Store (NZ). Apple. Archived from the original on October 12, 2013. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Farber, Jim (October 3, 2010). "Bruno Mars follows his summer of hits with a big debut album 'Doo-Wops & Hooligans'". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved October 16, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song". First News. May 25, 2011. Archived from the original on November 22, 2015. Retrieved March 2, 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars - 'The Lazy Song' Lyrics". Capital FM. Capital FM LCC. Retrieved March 1, 2014. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Fennessey, Sean (October 5, 2010). "'Doo-Wops & Hooligans' indicates that Bruno Mars is primed for a durable career". The Washington Post. The Washington Post Company. Retrieved October 7, 2010. 13.Jump up ^ Capobianco, Ken (October 25, 2010). "Bruno Mars, 'Doo-Wops & Hooligans'". The Boston Globe. Christopher Mayer. Retrieved November 29, 2010. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 40 Mainstream Future Releases". AllAccess. AllAccess Music Group. February 15, 2011. Archived from the original on February 10, 2011. Retrieved February 10, 2011. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c "The Lazy Song". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved March 31, 2011. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "The Lazy Song (2track): Amazon.de: Musik". Amazon.com. May 27, 2011. Retrieved January 30, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ Henderson, Eric (October 7, 2010). "Bruno Mars: Doo-Wops & Hooligans". Slant Magazine (Matt Zoller Seitz, Keith Uhlich). Retrieved March 2, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ Gill, Andy (January 14, 2011). "Album: Bruno Mars, Doo-Wops & Hooligans (Elektra)". The Independent (Independent Print Limited). Retrieved February 17, 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Sendra, Tim. "Doo-Wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 17, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Greenblatt, Leah (September 29, 2010). "Doo-Wops & Hooligans (2010)". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved September 29, 2010. 21.Jump up ^ Petridis, Alexis (January 20, 2011). "Bruno Mars: Doo-Wops & Hooligans – review". The Guardian (Guardian Media Group). Retrieved August 26, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ "Wretch 32 and Adele win at the 2011 MP3 Music Awards". NME. Retrieved August 18, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Sara D. Anderson (August 7, 2011). "2011 Teen Choice Award Winners". PopCrush. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Steven Bellery (December 5, 2011). "NRJ Music Awards 2012 : les nominés sont". Pure Charts (in French). Charts in France. Retrieved March 2, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "ASCAP Awards 2011 – Most Performed Songs". ASCAP. 27 April 2011. Retrieved 28 April 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Full 2011 Billboard Music Awards Finalists List". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved April 13, 2011. 27.Jump up ^ "23rd International Pop Poll". RTHK. Government of Hong Kong. May 6, 2012. Retrieved January 4, 2014. 28.Jump up ^ Korina Lopez (November 21, 2013). "Spotify reveals most popular tunes for your moods". USA Today. Gannett Company. Retrieved November 21, 2013. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Bruno Mars. 30.^ Jump up to: a b "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Bruno Mars. 31.^ Jump up to: a b "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Bruno Mars. 32.Jump up ^ Paul Grein (May 11, 2011). "Week Ending May 8, 2011. Songs: Rolling in the Dough – Yahoo! Chart Watch". Yahoo! Chart Watch. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Paul Grein (September 27, 2012). "Week Ending Sept. 23, 2012. Songs: The Song That Is Sweeping The Globe". Yahoo! Chart Watch. Retrieved September 27, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ "RIAA searchable database". RIAA. Retrieved 5 September 2013. 35.^ Jump up to: a b "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Bruno Mars. 36.^ Jump up to: a b "Australian-charts.com – Bruno Mars – Lazy Song". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 37.Jump up ^ "Digital Music Report 2012" (PDF). International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. January 23, 2012. Retrieved February 1, 2012. 38.^ Jump up to: a b "Charts.org.nz – Bruno Mars – Lazy Song". Top 40 Singles. 39.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars Hits No.1 With 'The Lazy Song'". MTV News. Viacom. May 16, 2011. Retrieved January 30, 2014. 40.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars topples LMFAO from singles No.1 – Music News – Digital Spy". Digital Spy. May 15, 2011. Retrieved May 15, 2011. 41.^ Jump up to: a b "Danishcharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". Tracklisten. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 42.^ Jump up to: a b "Musicline.de – Bruno Mars Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved June 10, 2011. 43.^ Jump up to: a b "Nederlandse Top 40 – Bruno Mars search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "Austriancharts.at – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved June 1, 2011. 45.^ Jump up to: a b "Swisscharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved June 1, 2011. 46.^ Jump up to: a b "Lescharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved May 14, 2011. 47.^ Jump up to: a b "Italiancharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". Top Digital Download. Retrieved June 21, 2011. 48.Jump up ^ Jason Lipshutz (April 14, 2011). "Bruno Mars Monkeys Around in 'Lazy Song' Video". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved January 30, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ Steven Gottlieb (May 27, 2011). "WATCH IT: Bruno Mars "The Lazy Song" (Nez, dir.)". Video Static. Retrieved December 30, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ Becky Bain (May 27, 2011). "Bruno Mars Reveals Monkey-Less Alternate Video For "The Lazy Song" Starring Spock!". Spin Media. Retrieved January 30, 2014. 51.Jump up ^ DJ Digital (May 29, 2011). "Sci-Fi Legend Leonard Nimoy Un-Retires For Bruno Mars". Hot 107.9. Archived from the original on December 7, 2015. Retrieved December 7, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "Music Video: Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song (Alternate Version)". the next 2 shine. May 28, 2011. Retrieved May 13, 2016. 53.Jump up ^ Tamar Anitai (July 20, 2011). "MTV VMA 2011 Nominees". MTV Networks. Retrieved July 23, 2011. 54.Jump up ^ "Jessie J, Adele Receive MTV Video Play Awards". MTV (UK and Ireland). February 8, 2012. Retrieved March 2, 2014. 55.Jump up ^ Doreen Irinco. "Voting for MYX Music Awards 2012 Starts Now!". ABS-CBN Corporation. Retrieved September 28, 2013. 56.Jump up ^ David Knight (October 12, 2011). "UK Music Video Awards 2011: here are the nominations!". promonews. promonews.tv. Archived from the original on October 13, 2011. Retrieved April 21, 2013. 57.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars performs "Nothin’ On You" "The Lazy Song" and more! (Video/Pics)". KiddNation. March 26, 2011. Retrieved March 2, 2014. 58.Jump up ^ Binkert, Lisa. "Bruno Mars Live: Billboard Tastemakers". Billboard. Retrieved November 15, 2010. 59.Jump up ^ Anthony Osei (April 28, 2011). "Video: Bruno Mars Performs "The Lazy Song" on American Idol". Complex. Complex Media. Retrieved February 1, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ Story Gilmore (February 20, 2011). "Video: Bruno Mars Performs "The Lazy Song" And "Just The Way You Are" For NBA All-Star Tip Off Pre-Show". Neon Limelight. Retrieved December 16, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "Watch Bruno Mars’ Today Show Performance Right Here". CBS. June 24, 2011. Retrieved December 16, 2013. 62.Jump up ^ "RTL: Matthew Raymond-Barker est le grand gagnant de X-Factor". RTL-TVI (in French). RTL Group. June 29, 2011. Retrieved December 7, 2015. 63.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars Hangs With JoJo!". WVKS. April 3, 2011. Retrieved March 2, 2014. 64.Jump up ^ Holly Frith (August 17, 2013). "Bruno Mars Brings 'Doo-Wops & Hooligans' To London on UK Tour". Gigwise. Retrieved December 18, 2013. 65.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 66.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 67.Jump up ^ "Chart History - Bruno Mars on Brazil Hot 100 Airplay". BPP. Retrieved January 27, 2013. 68.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201119 into search. Retrieved May 18, 2011. 69.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars: Lazy Song" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. 70.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved June 16, 2011. 71.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 18, 2011". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved May 6, 2011. 72.Jump up ^ "Media Forest: Airplay chart". mediaforest.biz. 18 June 2011. 73.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Japan Hot 100 for Bruno Mars. Retrieved October 3, 2013. 74.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved December 24, 2013. 75.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 7 May 2011". Scottish Singles Top 40. 76.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201119 into search. Retrieved May 18, 2011. 77.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved September 8, 2011. 78.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". Singles Top 100. Retrieved May 2, 2011. 79.Jump up ^ "May 2011/ Archive Chart: 7 May 2011" UK R&B Chart. 80.Jump up ^ "May 2011/ Archive Chart: 21 May 2011" UK Singles Chart. 81.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Bruno Mars. 82.Jump up ^ "Bruno Mars – Chart history" Billboard Rhythmic Songs for Bruno Mars. 83.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – End Of Year Charts – Top 100 Singles 2010". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved January 9, 2010. 84.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung (2011-12-23). "Jahreshitparade 2011". austriancharts.at. Retrieved February 20, 2012. 85.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011: Canadian Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. 2011. Retrieved December 12, 2011. 86.Jump up ^ "Album-Top 100". Hitlisten. IFPI Danmark& Nielsen Music Control. Archived from the original on January 23, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ "Single Jahrescharts 2011" (in German). MTV Germany. MTV Networks. December 31, 2011. Archived from the original on January 9, 2012. Retrieved December 20, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ "MAHASZ Rádiós TOP 100 2011". Mahasz (in Hungarian). Retrieved March 2, 2014. 89.Jump up ^ "Top Selling Singles of 2011 | The Official New Zealand Music Chart". Nztop40.co.nz. December 31, 2011. Retrieved October 6, 2013. 90.Jump up ^ "JAARLIJST 2011". Retrieved October 6, 2013. 91.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Schweizer Jahreshitparade 2011". hitparade.ch. Retrieved February 20, 2012. 92.Jump up ^ "The Top 40 Biggest Selling Singles of the Year". BBC. December 31, 2011. 93.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011: Hot 100 Songs". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. 2011. Retrieved December 9, 2011. 94.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011 - Adult Pop Songs". Billboard.biz. Retrieved October 6, 2013. 95.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011 - Adult Contemporary Songs". Billboard.biz. Retrieved October 6, 2013. 96.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011: Billboard Pop Songs". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. 2011. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 97.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2011 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 98.Jump up ^ "Austrian single certifications – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in German). IFPI Austria. Enter Bruno Mars in the field Interpret. Enter The Lazy Song in the field Titel. Select single in the field Format. Click Suchen 99.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2011". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. 100.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". Music Canada. 101.Jump up ^ "Certificeringer - Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song (Track)" (in Danish). IFPI Denmark. Retrieved March 25, 2016. 102.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Bruno Mars; 'The Lazy Song')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. 103.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Bruno Mars in the field Filtra. Select 2012 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 104.Jump up ^ "Photos de Certificados Musicales Amprofon" (in Spanish). Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas. March 18, 2015. Retrieved March 31, 2015. 105.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart - August 22, 2011". Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Retrieved June 7, 2013. 106.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Bruno Mars; 'The Lazy Song')". IFPI Switzerland. Hung Medien. 107.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved September 5, 2013. Enter The Lazy Song in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 108.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – The Lazy Song – The Lazy Song". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 109.Jump up ^ "Certificeringer - Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song (Streaming)" (in Danish). IFPI Denmark. Retrieved December 6, 2014. External links "The Lazy Song" music video on YouTube "The Lazy Song" (Alternate Version) music video on YouTube Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2010 songs Category:2011 singles Category:Bruno Mars songs Category:Song recordings produced by The Smeezingtons Category:Songs written by Bruno Mars Category:Songs written by Ari Levine Category:Songs written by Philip Lawrence (songwriter) Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles